The River God
by Fyraga
Summary: Chihiro is an interior designer and artist with a troublesome phobia--water. But everything changes when she meets Kohaku. The very thing that she is afraid of becomes her inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

"Chihiro!"

A refreshing breeze blew in from the window. The blankets seemed to be pouring down on the sides of the bed, barely covering the young woman.

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro moaned in discomfort, her back wet with sweat and her hair disheveled. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor, tangled in her covers. When she recognized who called her she ran to the shower.

"Chihiro?" After a few minutes, Chihiro ran in and out the bathroom, her body dripping wet and her clothes all spread out across the room.

"Chihiro, I'm coming up!" Mina said as she headed towards the steps. Her long black hair danced around her waist, and her dark green eyes sparked with intent. Her hips seemed to move with each step—firm and somewhat intimidating.

"Chihiro! I'm coming up now!" Mina said as her hand grabbed hold of the door knob. "I hope you're clothed!" Mina swung open the door.

All orderliness and cleanliness shot forth in rays of light from the room. The bed was made and the clothes were put away. Chihiro was packing her purse nonchalantly, her white dress pants and light green blouse making their professional remarks. She smiled in all innocence.

"What is taking so long?!" Mina complained. "We are going to be late."

"I was just getting ready. Learn some patience, Mina." Chihiro shook her head as Mina marched towards her.

"Patience my--ahh!" Mina fell on her but. "Why is the floor wet?" She said as she rubbed her sore, soaked bottom.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long," Chihiro looked down on her bed as she finished packing her purse. A somewhat more serious air was in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Chi?" Mina said in concern, getting off the floor and trying to keep her balance. Chihiro feigned a yawn.

"I just had a rough night. I'm really tired."

"You sure? You don't look so well."

"Yeah…let's just go already before we really are late." Chihiro walked out the door. Mina puzzled over her. Chihiro had been acting weird the past couple of days and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Chihiro looked at her design for a while. After making the last touches she decided it was ready.

"Look Mina." She said as she walked into her office. "Do you think the boss will consider it?"

"Well…that's very nice. I can see you worked on it for a while. The scales on the dragon are a nice touch too. I like it. I'll show the boss and see what he says."

"Kay. Thanks Mina." Chihiro smiled as she walked back to her desk. Designing was her life. Drawing the most miniscule design for wallpapers, book covers, houses, and more was her duty. Her biggest delight was to unleash what was inside unto a simple piece of paper. She always drew her deepest emotions—things even she did not know about.

After work, Chihiro and Mina drove back home together. "So did the boss say anything?" Chihiro asked.

"No. Not yet." Mina said to her dismay. "But he said he would look at it by this weekend at least." Mina took a drink of water as she drove. "You know, you don't usually draw dragons and stuff. But lately your work has been changing. Are you going through your mid-life crisis?"

Chihiro broke into laughter. "Why would you say that? I am not even thirty! My mid-life crisis is far ahead of me."

"So then why are you sketching dragons and hot guys?" Mina smirked.

"What? I am just exploring my creativity. Why just weeks ago before I started drawing differently I had visited the old shrine by the river."

"Did you?"

"Yes I did." Chihiro said matter-of-factly. "When I went inside I saw hundreds of pieces of art on the walls. It was a pretty old shrine. It's a shame no one has renovated it. It's beautiful."

"Maybe that's because spirits haunt it." Mina chuckled.

"Anyway," Chihiro continued, "I went inside and saw a wishing idol in there. It was so beautiful I just had to go in and touch it. I did hit my head going into that one room, but it was just a scratch. Someone should really fix up the place. They could make some good money and it wouldn't even cost that much to fix it up." Chihiro looked at her hand and Mina nodded.

"So did you make a wish?" Mina asked.

"Yes I did." Chihiro smiled.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." Chihiro laughed.

Mina shook her head and drove on. Chihiro smiled to herself but after a moment puzzled at the question Mina asked her. _What did I wish for? And what did happen there exactly?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The River God Chapter 2**

**The beginning...**

A dry painting stood in her room. Chihiro had waited patiently for her art to come alive, but it somehow wasn't giving off any sort of emotion. A rigid, troublesome painting of a canyon stood in front of her.

"What's this Chi?" Mina walked into the messy room, paint and paper on the floor. "Hmm...sorry but it just doesn't speak to me. Maybe if you add some more red it will look better."

Chihiro looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Just kidding Chi! I was just joking! It looks good, really it does!"

"No I agree with you. It doesn't really convey anything deep."

"Well, why does it have to be deep? It's nature. Everyone enjoys nature, well at least most people I would think...what were you trying to paint?"

Chihiro sighed. "Well, I was trying to paint a grand canyon, with movements and something rushing in...but nothing came besides the canyon itself."

"You mean you wanted to make rushing water going into the canyon?" Mina asked, tilting her head.

"No...well maybe...yes." Chihiro sighed again. "It's just that I don't know how to go about it, so I thought I could go for a colorful canyon...and this came out."

"Hehe, oh Chi. It doesn't look bad. I'd say your fear of water is just kicking in, haha!"

"It's paint! Besides it's not like I am actually afraid of water! It's just that I can't swim."

"Well, Chi, whatever it is, it doesn't look like your traditional look is going to evolve dramatically anytime soon. Why don't you try abstract art?"

"Abstract? You mean the art that makes no sense but people still try to act like they understand it?"

"Haha ok, how about this: lets go out to eat tonight, my treat. That will save you from making dinner, and give me an excuse to get a good burger."

"Oh!" Chihiro's eyes lit up. "I like that idea!" And with that, the two room mates began to clean.

That night, Chihiro laid in her bed, deep in thought.

_What can I do to make my art more meaningful? The only things I draw are boring old nature scenes...and I need to catch the boss's eye somehow. He might fire me if my material isn't making any sales! _Chihiro sighed. It seemed to her that after reaching the end of her early twenties, she wanted to change in some meaningful way. She wanted to experience more, and receiving a bigger paycheck would have been nice too. Chihiro pondered until she fell asleep.

The next day, Mina and Chihiro went for an early morning jog. The office was closed this Saturday for renovation purposes, so the two room mates took advantage.

"So Chihiro..." Mina said as they stopped for a breather. "Are you still bummed about the painting?"

"To be honest, I am a little disappointed. I was going to use the design at work. I thought I would hang it up and the boss would be so impressed he'd use the design."

"Well, it's not like you need a great design to catch his attention. He doesn't expect us to have a great design all the time. What you are doing now at work is pretty good."

"I know...but something is missing. Arg!" Chihiro suddenly felt like her true feelings needed to be heard. "I feel like I am missing something in my life!"

"Eh?"

"When I make a great design for the boss, and he praises me, I feel like I am finally doing something right. I feel like I am useful for once, you know?"

"Chi...You know there's other fun things to do besides kissing up to the boss?"

"Mina! I am not kissing up to the boss!"

"Well it sure sounds like it. You know what I think? I think you just need to find yourself a nice man to date. Then you won't be using the boss (the only "man" in your life) to fulfill your hidden desires." Mina's eyes twinkled, and then she began to laugh loudly.

"Please shut up...I am not looking at him in that way, and I don't need a man to be happy! I mean look at you! You don't have a man and you seem to be having plenty of fun."

Chihiro tried to defend herself, but Mina just frowned and retorted, "Hey, just because I am single and almost independent doesn't mean I am happy! I wouldn't mind having a man around you know."

Chihiro frowned back at her and crossed her arms. "Well then Mina, why can't we both just be content as we are?" Mina looked at her and backed down.

"Alright I'll stop teasing, Chi. Let's keep running." Chihiro nodded. "I am happy, because you always give me a good laugh, hehe." Chihiro punched Mina's shoulder. "Ow! Hey!"

Chihiro smiled and laughed. She was content where she was, but underneath she still yearned for a little something more. But she let it go for the time being.

That afternoon, Mina went out shopping with some of her friends from work. Chihiro stayed home for a nap. After much contemplation, Chihiro decided that after she was done her nap she would take a walk in the back woods of their home. Maybe a walk would bring some inspiration. She had gone once before when she was younger, but never went back after she had almost drowned in the river as a kid. She had enough sense now to stay away from the river now, though. She was only afraid of drowning, not the sight of water (as long as she didn't get too close). After a stroll through the scenic woods, Chihiro ate dinner and relaxed in her bedroom. She eventually fell asleep, unaware of the two green eyes staring at her through the window.

**5am in the morning...**

Chihiro woke up confused. She was in her room, but she didn't know where she was, or what was going on. In front of her eyes she saw a tiny fish swimming. It swam around her while more fish and sea creatures appeared in her room. The room was a mysterious shade of blue. Once she realized she was under water, she began to choke. Then a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and whisked her away. She closed her eyes tight and had lost all feeling in her body. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of her painting. In her painting, there was movement. Water began rushing forth into the canyon!

_This is it! This is my inspiration!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading...I decide to pick this story back up and see where it goes! Please read and review. I will definitely need some encouragement to continue, so dont be afraid to tell me your honest opinion!**


End file.
